


Christmas (Baby Please Come Home ).

by skyblue993



Series: Jonnor oneshots [21]
Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Song, Jude misses Connor, M/M, christmas surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 18:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5344190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyblue993/pseuds/skyblue993
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jude misses Connor, and on Christmas day he gets the best presents of all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas (Baby Please Come Home ).

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's early,but i'm in a Christmas mood.  
> What can i say,enjoy.

It's the first Christmas since Connor Stevens moved away to live with his mother.

Jude is thankful and he feels incredibile Happiness and joy spending the second Christmas of a lifetime with his amazing family,and his finally,official,sister Callie Adam Fosters.

 

 _The snow's coming down_  
_I'm watching it fall_  
_Lots of people around_  
_Baby please come home_

 

He looks around from his spot on the loveseat and he smiles looking at his family watching a classic Christmas movie in the living room.

Jesus,Brandon and Mariana are sitting on the floor, his mamas cuddling on the loveseat across from his.

He gaze at the two woman with a wistful gaze, He misses sharing that kind of warmth.

_He misses him._

He feels a tiny hand softly grabbing his, and he looks up at Callie.

She knows.

He could've fooled the whole family, but she just knows that despite all the Joy and happiness,there's something missing.

He tightens the grip of her hand, leaning his head on his sister's shoulder.

 

 _The church bells in town_  
_All ringing in song_  
_Full of happy sounds_  
_Baby please come home_

 

He feels his phone buzzing in his pocket,so he pulls it out phone and stare at the incoming text message.

From Connor: 23.05

“Hope you're having a nice time”

Jude smiles at the thought of his boyfriend caring about his Christmas without him.

He fastly types back

From Jude: 23.09

“I am, what about you?”

He doesn't have to wait long before his phone is buzzing again.

“Yeah, don't miss you at all....”

Seeing that text makes Jude laughs and causing his family,still focused on the movie,to turn around.

“ _He's a dork "_ Jude thought

From Jude: 23.11

“You're a dork... and I don't miss you either, at all.”

Not having him physically here is hard,Al least this helps soothe the pain.

Connor always knows how to not make him feel alone.

He's always been good at this, making him feel loved and he just knows how to make Jude laughs.

_God he misses him._

 

 _They're singing "Deck The Halls"_  
_But it's not like Christmas at all_  
_I remember when you were here_  
_And all the fun we had last year._

  
From Connor 23.22

“Liar ;) “

He's a liar, he can't deny it.

 

From Jude 23.25

“I confess... i kinda miss you”

 

From Connor 23.28

“Kinda? :P I know you usually fall asleep with the shirt I gave you for Prom Mr Adam Foster... don't even deny it”

 

Jude's really surprised and a little suspicious reading this text, how could he...?

“From Connor 23.29”

1 Photo attached.

Jude opens the text and his eyes widen as he sees the content.

A photo of him,sleeping with the said shirt tightened to his chest.

He's gonna kill her....

He looks over at Mariana still focused on the movie so she doesn't notice the annoyed expression on Jude's face.

 

From Jude: 23.35

“I'm gonna kill Mariana.”

 

From Connor 23.42

“Don't... I need to thank her actually,because I look at this picture every night before going to bed...it gives me the strenght to handle all of this.

You are my ray of sunshine, Jude Adams Foster.”

 

Those words definitely hits him in his chest.

A strange warmth feeling starts to develops in his chest,feels like butterflies.

He can feel his legs going weak and his eyes starting to tear.

In this moment every single cells of his brain suddenly shutdown, and he cannot even find the right words to answer to that kind of text.

There are so many things he wants to tell him, but in this moment he isn't able to function.

It's seriously the most beautiful thing someone has ever said to him.

 

From Connor 23.46

“Jude? Shit I'm sorry.... I fucked up? I wanted to be romantic... I didn't mean to scare you off.”

Jude takes a few deep breaths and he types a reply that he's sure would explain how he's feeling right now.

 

From Jude 23.48

“I always wondered in my whole life how could feel like to meet someone able to rock my world,making me feel things I never imagined could ever exist.

In my childhood experiences with Foster homes I never feel loved, or even wanted.

They all treated me and Callie like we were some garbage to just throw away, and sometimes I just thought:

“That's it, this is our destiny, we will never found someone who cares about us.”

And then... We found it... we found an amazing family that I wouldn't trade for anything in the whole world... and then you came along... and my heart officially couldn't let you go.

And I miss you damn much, and I love you like crazy”.

As soon as he sends the text he wipes his teary eyes and he feels a smile forming on his lips thinking at the blush of his adorable boyfriend's face when he's gonna read that text.

 

 _Pretty lights on the tree_  
_I'm watching them shine_  
_You should be here with me_  
_Baby please come home._

 

_From Jude 23.52_

“I wish you were here.”

 

From Connor 23.58

“I'm closer you than you think”

 

They're singing "Deck The Halls"  
Not like Christmas at all  
I remember when you were here  
And all the fun we had last year

 

Jude blinked.. He couldn't Be.... could he?

Another Text...

 

From Connor 00.00  
“Merry Christmas Jude.”

He hasn't the time to reply when the doorbell rings.

Strangely as he aims to open the door,his heartbeat automatically starts racing.

He feels a strange feeling inside his chest... it couldn't be..... it's impossible.

He finally open the doors,and there's the most beautiful boy in the world standing right in front of him.

 

 _Oh if there was a way_  
_I'd hold back these tears_  
_Oh but it's Christmas day_

  
“Con.... how....what..... “Jude can't even speak,he's speechless and he's happy,and thrilled and loved and....... he seriously can't believe what he's seeing right now.

“Merry Christm...”Connor can't even finish the sentence because Jude throws himself in the strong arms where he knows he belong.

“I love you! I love you!” he keeps repeating voice broken with emotion and tears, feeling overwelmed by all the love he feels for this boy.

“I love you too.”Connor replies smiling lovingly and resting his head on Jude's shoulder..

It was hard,Convincing his parents into coming back To San Diego for this surprise, but all the hard work into making this happen was definitely worth it.

“Merry Christmas” Jude whispers softly resting his hands on Connor's cold cheeks.

They both have huge smile on their faces finally reconnected after all these weeks without seeing each other.

“I hope you appreciated this surpr...” Once again he couldn't finish his sentence because Jude's cold lips lays gently on his.

 

 _Oh comin' home_  
_Oh babe_  
_You know I need you_  
_Oh comin' home_

 

“ _Best present ever”_ Jude thinks taking his boyfriend's hand and leading him into his house where he can finally enjoy Christmas Day with the greatest gifts he ever wanted.

Family and Love.


End file.
